Replikas
Replikas are recreations of the original sectors that were created by X.A.N.A. Their existence was first discovered in Maiden Voyage, and more detail came into place about them in the episode Replika. The only way to destroy them is by destroying their supercomputer which is located somewhere on Earth, usually in a location relevant to the Replika's environment. There were ones in Siberia, New Mexico, the Amazon jungle, and the last was in space. Description Lyoko is powered and sustained by a supercomputer. To host copies of Lyoko, different supercomputers would be needed. X.A.N.A. takes control of abandoned supercomputers to host Replikas and the surrounding area to produce various things for its eventual plan for world domination. The supercomputers that contain the Replikas are located in environments similar to that of the sector that the Replika copies. For example, Forest Sector Replika supercomputer is located in the Amazon Rainforest. The Desert Sector Replika supercomputer is located in New Mexico. The Sector Five Replika supercomputer is located in space aboard the International Space Station. The Ice Sector Replika supercomputer is located in Siberia. The only known Replika for the Mountain Sector appears in the video game ''Quest for Infinity'', but not in the animated series. However, a background design was initially created for it, featuring a large dam up in the mountains located somewhere in Canada. It's debatable if the Volcano Replika and Cortex are Replikas or not, given that they don't duplicate a Lyoko sector, instead using their own design. They are still, however, referred to as Replikas. It's possible that the original sectors these presumably replicate were once parts of Lyoko, and were deleted before the Factory was discovered by the Lyoko Warriors. However, it's more than likely that the custom design of the Volcano Sector was made by X.A.N.A. itself, whilst the Cortex was designed from blueprints Professor Tyron had stolen from Franz Hopper. It was discovered in Cold Sweat that X.A.N.A. had infected and controls hundreds of supercomputers all over the world, meaning that destroying each one by one was not an option as that would take a long time, which is why the X.A.N.A. Destruction Program was written by Jeremie and Franz Hopper. When that program was launched in its final form, it is almost certain that it destroyed every Replika in the Digital Sea, with the exception of the Cortex. It didn't destroy the Cortex because it wasn't registered as a X.A.N.A. creation. Logically, there would only be five actual virtual worlds that can be considered Replikas, which they would be the ones based off of Lyoko's sectors: the Forest, Desert, Sector Five, Ice, and Mountain Replikas. The other virtual worlds aren't technically Replikas of Lyoko's sectors, but are still referred to as Replikas to classify them. Replikas are compatible with most of the software built for the Supercomputer. This includes the devirtualization and materialization programs, vehicles, and programs related to towers. However, any program that requires interfacing with the Factory's Supercomputer requires a link of some form, usually the Skid. Replikas have floodgates and gravitational pulls surrounding their Virtual World Shells on par with Lyoko. These gates are usually locked and are usually hacked by Jeremie and Aelita. History It is unknown when the first of any of the Replikas were created by X.A.N.A. since their existence was never known until the maiden voyage of the Skidbladnir, but it is quite possible that they have been around since some time between The Key and Straight to Heart after X.A.N.A. stole Aelita's memory and the Keys of Lyoko and escaped the supercomputer, as the first one was located by the Superscan in Straight to Heart, but it was not discovered until A Lack of Goodwill. The first Replika was spotted in Maiden Voyage. It was a Forest Replika, which was confirmed in the episode Replika when it was explored as well. With the exception of the Cortex, all of the remaining Replikas were destroyed in Fight to the Finish, by the X.A.N.A. Destruction Program. List of Replikas Gallery Replika.png|The Skidbladnir heading to a Replika. The Skidbladnir leaving Lyoko.jpg|A Replika opening. Siberian Facility1.jpg|Supercomputer containing the Ice Replika. XANA's_Replika_Supercomputer.jpg|Supercomputer holding the Forest Replika. 458px-Replika_2_Supercomputer.jpg|Replika's Supercomputer holding the Desert Replika... about to explode. Replika 3 Supercomputer.jpg|Supercomputer containing the Sector Five Replika. Decors 067.jpg|Concept art of the location of the Mountain Replika's supercomputer. ca:Rèpliques es:Replika fi:Kopiot fr:Réplika gl:Réplica it:Replike pl:Repliki pt:Réplica ro:Replică ru:Реплика sr:Реплика Category:Locations Category:Codes and programs Category:Replikas Category:Sectors Category:X.A.N.A. Supercomputers Category:Season 4 Category:Cortex